Panzer Hummel (Colorless Memories)
Journal Entry 30 "I'm reminded everytime when I see the Panzer Hummel in action of how the directive and code of War the EU embosses. Compared to Britannia's and most certainly Japan's from what Sensei used to teach me in her vast living room. How the EU often are much more willing to fight their enemies from a distance compared to how much Britannians and Japanese tend to run up screaming to your face and howl loudly in their close combat Knightmare frames at lighting speed. They would call this cowardice and lacking honour. The EU call this simply being pragmatic and confiding better use of resources to taking out your enemy where they stand. That's what General Smila's certainly believes in, which he also applies to usage of bombers and snipers where possible. Even drones are used this way by certain groups like Peace Mark and the brits when they aren't sending the Royal Navy out to battle Britannian battleships. As in everything like Sensei used to teach, there are both advantages and disadvantages to both approaches. The first leaves you more open to being flanked as Guilbert teaches in his essay on tactics and losing sight of your aims if you let the emotion and battle frenzy consume you. Especially if the king leads his men as was often the case for many Britannian kings and emperors. It caused Emperor Giovanni tu Britannia's death during his attempted subjection of Brazil when he took the field against one of Simon Bolivar's descendants, whom Simon had laid the foundations that would make up the Brazilian Confederation for the 19th century. The other leaves you at risk of targeting the wrong target or person if the intelligence and skillsmanship is off. Not to mention making one more cold and callous to the horrors that is of war. Something to which I feel has slowly excerpted upon a few of our leaders and generals. Something Anna feels strongly about and part of why she works on the Alexander, no matter what the sceptics at her parents factories say. Mr. and Mrs. Clements have such strong faith in my best friends work. They have always supported her... and me when they could. Yet here I sit... in my own castle... in safe confines and surrounded in beautiful forestry. Daughter of a Malcal and already a Lieutenant at 15 years old fresh out of the cadets academy. Whom benefits from the status quo more than nearly anyone else. That... I cannot abide by. Not one that took my parents, one that causes harm to those who cannot defend themselves. One that...saw the blooding of a 12 year old girl who only ever wanted to explore history through her own eyes. Along with... Sensei and...many nights I keep myself up looking at the moon and wondering...what became of the person I shared so much with." '' Lieutenant Lelia Malcal of the Europa United Army Panzer Hummel Details The Panzer-Hummel is a mass-production model Knightmare Frame used by the member nations of the Europia United, first introduced in the second season. "Panzer-Hummel" is German and means "armored bumblebee" or "tank bumblebee", depending on how one handles the translation of the word "Panzer", which may mean either but both are valid as father would say. Design and Specifications The Panzer-Hummel possesses two auto-cannons mounted on its arms in the place of hands, two machine cannons attached to its hips, six missile launchers divided into two cells, and two Slash Harkens mounted on the hips. They are more mobile than Sutherlands, and are most likely incapable of hand-to-hand combat, due to their lack of proper limbs. While most Knightmare Frames from Britannia are mostly balanced between close-range and long-range combat, the Europa United designed a Knightmare Frame focused solely for long range battle. Even so, they have exceptional defensive capacities that are handy and one of the reasons El Santiago line of defence has held in Spain, along having held the El Alamein line against Grand Marshal and Second Princess of Britannia Cornelia Li Britannia during the war between the E.U. and Britannia. Operational History The Panzer-Hummel is a mass-production model Knightmare Frame used by the different member nations of the Europa United. It was designed solely for long range combat. The Panzer-Hummel is the flagship Knightmare Frame of the E.U. military. It has seen constant action against both Britannia, and it's tributary-empire Euro Britannia on pretty much all the fronts we have and are currently operating on. From the African desserts and jungles in countries like Kenya, Nigeria, Libya and Egypt seeing much fighting as well. The Russian front where we are constantly pushing and then retreating due to supply lines being extended beyond reach. With the self-proclaimed Grand General of Russia Sofiya Pavlovna Irininskaya (whom intel reports say used to be a captain in the Soviet Army and fought in the Sino-Soviet War in the 80's), constantly wreaking havoc among Euro Britannian forces on the Siberian and Mongolian front. To even wading off pirate attacks among the Scottish isles and rumoured op attacks on our Hammerfest base in Norway. '''Though I reckon Anna along with Chloe, Hilda along with Mr. and Mrs. Clements. Will be hoping the Alexander will change all of that. As will Sen... sorry General Smilas with the W-0 Unit that we are currently forming (even now, I'm conferring others to sensei... I so wish she was still alive.) Though Monsieur Anou is giving me much cause for concern, with the way his cavalier attitude is toward the Japanese. I know he lost his folks to a attack in the refugee camps. And his sister to that bombing of a school by inhaled smoke in Amsterdam. It still unbecoming of a officer of the E.U to conduct himself that way.' I do not doubt that the Panzer will be seeing much more action, especially if the rumors are true of a new and better model being produced and designed. I believe it is called the Panzer-Weispe. Specifications General Characteristics * Crew: One * Height: 4.10 meters * Weight: 8.79 metric tons * Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler Design Features * Landspinner Propulsion System * Cockpit Ejection System Armament * 2x Arm-mounted Auto-Cannons * 2x Hip-mounted Machine Cannons * 2x Chest-mounted 3-tube Missile Pods (hidden inside) * 2x Hip-mounted Slash Harkens (Located on the exterior side next to the Machine Cannons) Category:Colorless Memories Category:Knightmare Frames Colorless Memories Category:Knightmare Frames Category:Knightmares Category:Colored Memories